Yoko Usami
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Yellow Buster |-|2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Yellow Buster Powered Custom |label = Yellow Buster |firstepisode = Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie |lastepisode = Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends |numberofepisodes = 50 (Go-Busters) 7 (movies) |casts = Arisa Komiya Kokoro Hirasawa (as a child) }} :For her V-Cinema alternate see Yoko Usami (V-Cinema) is of the Go-Busters. She is a sharp-tongued and easily-tempered teenage girl. Her partner Buddy Roid is Usada Lettuce. Biography The youngest of the group. The three Go-Busters make their first appearance in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie where they take on their predecessors' nemesis, Basco ta Jolokia, to make sure he didn't get the Galleon. She gained incredible kicking and jumping power from an accident, and as such this is her Buster Power. Her powers have a trade-off however. Her weakness is that if she runs out of calories for her "inner battery" to burn, she will be unable to move. Thus, she compensates by eating lots of candy. 13 years ago, when Messiah was newly created, it trapped the scientists and Buddy Roids into a small room. Yoko was among the trapped, as her mother was one of the scientists. After the head scientist teleported the facility to a dimension in hyper-space, Yoko, Ryuji, and Hiromu, as well as the Buddy Roids, were left behind. The little girl broke down, distraught that she had lost her mother. It was here that Hiromu promised that he would bring their parents back. Super Hero Taisen Yoko was caught up in the Super Hero Taisen incident, along with her teammates. She took part in the final battle, before being ejected from her Buster Machine. Super Hero Taisen Z While waiting for her teammates at a barbecue, Yoko discovered a small robot called Psycholon. After repairing him, Yoko acted as his protector from both Space Shocker and Madou. She helped him to break free from their control. Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters As her team failed to rescue Ryouga from Deboth, their next mission is to protect the Kyoryugers. They arrive where the Kyoryugers are and manage to escape from Neo-Grifforzer and Neo-Geildon as they split up. Later, Yoko and Amy fought Escape as she told them that Vaglass is part the plan of awaking Space War God Borudosu. Yoko let Amy escape to save Geki and Ryouga as she stays to fight Escape. She later meet up with her team, but they were too late as the Kyoryugers were brainwashed and enters the past to have the dinosaur extincted. Her team arrive at the Spirit Base as they inform Kuroki and Torin about the Kyoryugers' action. He then gives the Go-Busters a task to save Geki and Ryouga from Deboth, with Torin's assistance. As they arrive in the satellite, they were too late to save the Red warriors as they fought Deboth's Knights. Overpowered, they still continue fighting until J arrive. Much to their surprise, Jin appears as he reveals to them that he is also part of Vaglass' residual program as his data was stored in J. Her team fought back as they manage to destroy the satellite to restore the Dinosaur Sentai's Dino Hope. As Space War God Borudosu is awakened and the Dinosaur Sentais were having trouble fighting the monster, they were about to join, but Beet Buster gave them the Go-Busters Zyudenchi as this is his final thing to do before he disappears. They join the battle as they entered in Raiden Kyoryuzin and formed Tategami Raiden Kyoryuzin to finish off Space War God Borudosu. Powers and Abilities ;Power Jump: :Yoko can jump at an incredible height, even surpass other superhuman Busters. ;Power Kick: :Using her legs, Yoko can perform a very powerful kick. ;Double Jump: :By combining with Usada Lettuce in Powered Custom mode, Yoko can create elastic platforms in mid-air that allows her to jump infinitely and flexibly. Weaknesses ;Calorie Depletion : :She needs a steady supply of caloric energy in form of sugar, and if it runs out , she will be totally exhausted and immobilized. Video Game appearances Go-Busters video game Yoko as Yellow Buster appears with her team in the Nintendo DS Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters video game. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Yoko Usami/Yellow Buster: to be added :Yoko Usami/Yellow Buster Powered Custom: to be added Yellow Buster Powered Custom (Dice-O).jpg|Yellow Buster Powered Custom as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base Yellow Buster is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base, with her Powered Custom being available as well. Yellow Buster Arsenal *'Morphin Brace' *'Ichigan Buster' *'Sougan Blade' *'Transpod' Vehicle *'Buster Vehicle RH-03': Yellow Buster's helicopter. Mecha *RH-03's Animal/MegaZord Mode, RH-03 Rabbit - Powered Custom= As Yellow Buster uses the GB Custom Visor, Usada Lettuce's data transfers and projects onto Yellow Buster's suit to form a powerful armor based on the "protector" prototypes. Usada and Yellow Buster, to a degree, are combined and can generate airborne forcefields on which Yellow Buster can jump onto and from. Yellow Buster/Usada gain the attack "Rappit Kick" which is a super-charged full body projectile and/or drill attack. Arsenal *'GB Custom Visor' Appearances: Episodes 33-37, 39-42, Go-Busters Returns, 46, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger, 47-50, Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters }} Personality Yoko is somewhat boisterous and tends to say things without thinking. She is also not afraid to say things as she sees it. She also has a strong dislike for Hiromu, to the point of calling him a "siscon", and thinks that he'll be a hindrance - which gradually goes away. Energy Management Center profile :This profile is given in the Go-Busters credit shots in the opening sequence. Yoko Usami *ID: 777-117-464 *Code Name: Yellow Buster *Blood type: O *Age: 16 Ranger Key The is a Go-Buster Ranger Key which was given by Yoko to the Gokaigers. As a yellow key it is primarily used by Luka Millfy. *Luka used this key as part of a fight against the Zyuohgers. Imitations *A copy of Yellow Buster was created by Filmloid as part of a fake Go-Buster trio. *Two Buglars were given the appearance of Yellow Buster by Sprayloid 2. Notes Portrayal Yoko Usami is portrayed by . As a child, she is portrayed by . Yoko was briefly portrayed by in Mission 28: Beware of Chickens, when Sprayloid 2 caused her appearance to change into that of Hiromu, though Arisa Komiya still provided Yoko's voice. As Yellow Buster, her suit actor is whose previous role was Gokai Yellow in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Like many female rangers, her suit actor is actually male, Yuichi Hachisuka having had only a few male roles since starting as Change Phoenix in Dengeki Sentai Changeman. In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z, her suit actor was . Yellow Buster is notably the last female Ranger to be portrayed by a male suit actor, all heroines in succeeding series would be portrayed by female suit actors as Yuichi Hachisuka moved to portraying female villains. Behind the scenes *Yellow Buster is the first Sentai Hero to be based on a lagomorph, but not the first Tokusatsu character to be related to a lagomorph in any way. She is preceded by Usagi Tsukino from Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, whose name means "Rabbit of the Moon". Yoko Usami means "Rabbit of the Ocean". **She is also the first female Sentai Hero to have a helicopter-themed mecha since Pink Mask. **Her last name is even one letter off from the word meaning rabbit in Japanese (being usa''g''i.) *She is the only Go-Buster with a Buddy Roid of the opposite gender. *Yoko is the third Sentai hero to sing the song that Remi Hoshikawa (FiveYellow) taught her pupils in the first episode of Fiveman, having sung it in Mission 42. Umeko also sang it in the first episode of Dekaranger. *Yoko's super-jumping ability is similar to that of Lou of the Flashmen; the latter having gained it from her training on the Pink Star of the Flash System. Dub Names *In the Korean dub of Go-Busters entitled Power Rangers Go-Busters, which aired in South Korea, Yoko is renamed Raby, while she keeps her ranger name. Appearances * Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters **''Mission 1: Special Mission Task Force, Assemble!'' **''Mission 2: A Promise Made 13 Years Ago'' **''Mission 3: GT-02 Animal, Deployed!'' **''Mission 4: Special Ops and Determination'' **''Mission 5: Dangerous Feverish Runaway!'' **''Mission 6: Combine! Go-BusterOh'' **''Mission 7: Bad Maintenance on Ace?!'' **''Mission 8: Protect the Machine Blueprints!'' ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen **''Mission 9: Usada Rescue Strategy'' **''Mission 10: A Reason to Fight'' **''Mission 11: The Targeted Weakpoint'' **''Mission 12: You Like Going Undercover?'' **''Mission 13: A Surprise Holiday'' **''Mission 14: Ça va? Rescue Operation'' **''Mission 15: Gold Warrior and Silver Buddy'' **''Mission 16: The Man from Hyper Space'' **''Mission 17: Its Name is Go-Buster Beet!'' **''Mission 18: Cooperative Operations 3000 Meters in the Earth'' **''Mission 19: My Combination! Buster Hercules'' **''Mission 20: 5-Man Concentration! Great Go-Buster!'' **''Mission 21: Farewell, Blue Buster'' **''Mission 22: The Beautiful Avatar: Escape'' **''Mission 23: The Will of the Inheritors'' **''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters the Movie: Protect the Tokyo Enetower!'' **''Mission 24: A Très Bien Summer Festival'' **''Mission 25: Pursue the Mystery of the Avatars!'' **''Mission 26: The Tiny Enemy! Control Room SOS'' **''Mission 27: An Out of Control Combo to Escape the Labyrinth!'' **''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Beet Buster vs. J'' **''Mission 28: Beware of Chickens'' **''Mission 29: Breaking Into Hyperspace'' **''Mission 30: Messiah Shutdown'' **''Mission 31: Space Sheriff Gavan Arrives!'' **''Mission 32: Friendship Tag With Gavan!;; **''Mission 33: Morphin'! Powered Custom'' **''Mission 34: BeetBuster Is the Enemy?!'' **''Mission 35: Roar, Tategami Lioh!'' **''Mission 36: Go-Buster Lioh, Shoom!'' **''Mission 37: The Black and White Bride'' **''Mission 38: Live Event! Ace Deathmatch'' **''Mission 39: Finishing Blow! Messiah's Fist'' **''Mission 40: Suffering J. and the Messiahloid'' **''Mission 41: The Thief Pink Buster!'' ** Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie **''Mission 42: Attack! To the Inside of the Megazord'' **''Mission 43: Christmas Determination'' **''Mission 44: Christmas Eve - Time to Finish Our Mission'' **''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Returns vs. Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters'' **''Mission 45: Happy New Year! A Small Formidable Enemy Returns'' **''Mission 46: The New Fusion and Thermal Runaway!'' **''Mission 47: Reset and Backup'' **''Mission 48: Setting the Trap'' **''Mission 49: Preparation and Selection'' **''Final Mission: Eternal Bonds'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends }} External links TV Asahi *TV Asahi's page on Yellow Buster Interwiki * at the * at the Dice-O *Yellow Buster at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Yellow Buster Powered Custom at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Yellow Buster at the Dice-O Wiki **Yellow Buster Powered Custom at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Go-Busters Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Energy Management Center Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai-Exclusive Rangers Category:Sentai 3 Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Feminine